


I'll be your soldier, if you let me?

by Party_Barnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, High School, M/M, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, destiel relationship, has no link to other fics, i cried, random time frame, so sorry if you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Barnes/pseuds/Party_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are high school students. They are a couple. Cas is bullied and one day his regular bullies take his backpack and Cas goes after it ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your soldier, if you let me?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't related to any other fics. I know it's a random time frame and has no background info. It's like 4.30am and this is what came to me. Im stressed so don't judge. It's probably terrible, I didn't even proof read it. Enjoy :)

I held his hand as his life slipped away. 

It had all happened so fast.

The car.

The screech.

It was like my feet were pinned to the ground, embedded into the concrete. He hadn't screamed, I knew that much. My hands were trembling worse than they had been merely ten minutes before when I held Alistair's throat beneath them. I had warned him so many times. 

Michael and Adam were on the other side of the pavement now, slowly backing into the street behind. The worn backpack that had previously been dangling on the tips of Michael's fingers, taunting, was now barely touching the edge of the curb. It was on the road, slightly soggy from a puddle it was partially in contact with. 

I could see panic flush into Adam's cheeks as he tried to tear his gaze away from the scene in the middle of the street. Alistair stood next to me, barely able to make himself move. The goddamn backpack was getting wet. It was raining now, it hadn't been before. The bag was getting wet, he would be mad. I pushed my hands to form two, tight fists, digging my fingernails into the soft flesh beneath them. 

Alistair was running now. He was next to Michael, one hand on Adam's arm and the other one fumbling for his phone. Everything was silent. I could see their mouths move, Michael and Alistair yelling at Adam as they tried to guide him into the street leading away from the commotion, but everything was inaudible. I should go and get the bag. 

I kicked my left foot forwards, only to have it guide me to the left. The bag, that was what I needed - he would be mad if it got ruined. My feet wouldn't let me go to the bag, to what I wanted. Instead I found myself at the hood of the car, resting my hand on the smooth, red exterior. Things were becoming clearer now, the rain, the loose stones of the Tarmac crunching under my boots and the sticky substance that made my feet itch to adjust my stance. 

Instead of steadying myself, I collapsed. My knees hit the road hard and my hands found the warmth of Castiel's. I knelt on the ground, sat back on my heels and pulled his dead weight onto my lap. My fingers soon found his tangled, damp hair and were gently twirling sticky locks between my forefinger and thumb. 

"Cas, your backpack. It's ruined." I couldn't think of what else to say. His breathing was shallow and his face was wet. I didn't know if it was his own tears, my tears or the rain. His hands were clammy and his eyes were gently drooping, heavy lids desperately trying to hide the aching blue that shimmered behind. It had been a long time since I had seen them shimmer. Hot red was slowly beginning to stain his tanned cheek, that was now suddenly a sickly grey colour. 

"Fuck the backpack, Dean." His words held the same gravelly tone they always did. They came easy from his lips, despite the extra breaths he had to take in order to force them out. I smiled past my tears, gently pressing my salty lips to a clean spot on Cas' forehead. It was cold.

"You really need to mind that mouth." I forced a laugh onto his skin, allowing it to vibrate through every fibre he had that kept him from slipping away from me. I gripped his hand a little harder, the hot, sticky substance that coated both of our fingers was a comfort against Cas' cold skin. He really had to learn to keep his language under control. 

I could faintly hear the driver speaking into his cell phone, probably to an ambulance. There weren't any sirens yet, but I think we all knew we wouldn't need any paramedics. His breaths were becoming deafeningly shallow, to a point where I could barely feel his chest rise and fall.

"Hey, Dean?" He whispered, his voice cracking a little more than before. His eyes were open and he was smiling at me. Of course, it was more of a grimace, but the curl of his lips showed the smile he saved only for me, and it echoed all the way up into his eyes.

"Yeah, Cas?" I knew my tears were falling uncontrollably as his smile faltered every few seconds, occasionally falling onto his perfectly angelic face.

"Sing me the song. The one from the cafe, where we met." His voice was steady, but nothing more than a whisper. His eyes closed but his chest continued to rise and fall with each aching breath he took, and his smile stayed put. 

Mine couldn't falter. I wasn't controlling it anymore, just to see his smile as he lay there, fingers entangled with my own. I couldn't help but smile back. I kissed his forehead lightly before pressing a wet, salty pair of lips to his. Then I let my head rest on his chest, allowing his stuttered breaths to guide my voice.

"I'll get it, if you need it,"

My voice was trembling, I could feel it as the words escaped my throat. But Cas didn't care. I could feel his heart flutter as I tried to make the words fit to the tune.

"I'll search, if you don't see it,"

His hand tightened around mine.

"You're thirsty? I'll be your rain."

His free hand fell to his chest.

"You get hurt, I'll take your pain."

"I know you don't believe it,"

His grip loosened around my fingers.

His chest rose once more.

His heart stuttered against my ear.

"But I said it, and I still mean it."

"When you heard what I told ya"

He let go. 

A final breath,

A final line,

But he let go.

"When you get worried, I'll be your soldier." I pushed the final words through my lips, no tune, just words, and gave his hand a final squeeze.

An ambulance came. The bullies ran away. The driver lived. 

And Castiel's bag was left in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Dean sings is Soldier by Gavin Degraw.


End file.
